Another Chance at Love
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: What if Myra never saw Roy's name in the newspaper? What if they got married and lived happily? If so would it be everything Myra has always hoped for? R
1. Chapter 1

Another Chance at Love

Chapter 1: Lady Margaret

Sitting by window I looked out at the lovely scene before me, as I waited for Lady Margaret, Roy's mother. A few days ago I had received a box of roses with a letter from Roy saying that his mother was coming to town and that she wanted to meet me.

I had heard so many good things about his mother and how kind she was. Kitty my best friend thinks this is all a fantasy and things like this just don't happen like this.

I knew from the moment I met Roy on the bridge that there was something special about him. Talking to him while we were on the Underground Railroad I could tell there was just something about him. When he came to the Ballet I was so happy to see him. In fact I about stopped during the performance I was so shocked. How mad Madam would have been.

A smile came to my face as a small laugh followed soon after. That was a joke on Madam when we told her I was going to be married. Sadly, soon after Roy was called off to the front. I was heartbroken and did everything to see him off, but his train was leaving as I arrived. I saw a glimpse of him as he left my life for a short time.

Before long it felt like I had been sitting here for quite some time. People came and went as they talked and laughed as if the war wasn't going on.

Looking at the clock out of the corner of my eye I noticed that it read 5:30. I've been sitting here for nearly two hours. Sighing deeply and heavily a waitress walked by. "Excuse me miss, but could you tell me if an older lady has come through? Perhaps she hasn't seen me." I tell the waitress.

"I'm afraid not. Would you like to look at the evening paper?" the waitress asked looking at me with a smile. "I'm sure she will be here shortly."

"Of course," I said taking the paper from her with a smile. The waitress was right she would be here any moment now. "Maybe she got held up in Scotland or maybe her train left late? " I told myself as I looked on the bright side of things. However, the brightness would soon fade as I found my eyes drifting to the paper.

No, I'm not going to put myself in that spot. I told myself as I tried looking out the window yet again. Little that did, I found myself thinking about the paper as my mind began to race, wondering if Roy's name was on it. Could he be wounded? Could he be lost? Or, no, I wasn't going to think about such a thing. Of course he wasn't dead.

He told me that my lucky charm would see to it that such a thing didn't happen. However, I couldn't hold it back much longer. I simply had to look. Taking a deep breath and shutting my eyes for a quick moment I thought about the positive things. Opening my eyes I picked up the paper and began looking.

Wounded officers: Allen Richard, James Smith, William Kan, My eyes flew through the list as I franticly looked for Roy. Finally to the end of the list, oh, thank god he wasn't there. Feeling a little hope rise up in me I began looking at the lost in battle.

Charles Hampton, Edward Lane, John Miller and many others were on the lost list. Another since of hope I moved onto the next list…the fallen. I could feel my heart in my throat.

My hands began to shake as I gripped the newspaper, while my heart began to beat fast. What would I do if he was on the list? I shook my head and told myself not to think such a thing. Guiding my eyes through the list I came a crossed many men that I had seen and met before. Looking, looking and looking as my heart picked up phase while my hands began to sweat and mind still raced as all I could think about was the unthinkable.

Cronin, the newspaper slipped from my finger tips and fell back into the table. I could feel my breath being taken from me. Shutting my eyes and leaning my head back a smile came to my face. He wasn't there, he wasn't there. Oh, thank god Roy wasn't on the list. He was still alive and fighting for this country and would soon be coming home to his, country, to his mother and to me. Opening my eyes I saw a woman standing there. She was rather tall with light gray hair with little strands of brown in it. She wore rather lovely cloths and looked rather wealthy. This must be Roy's mother.

"Are you Miss Lester?" the lady asked very sweet like.

"Yes," I answered as I smiled at her. The lady sat down and ordered her things.

"I'm terribly sorry that I'm late. My train was held up by fifteen minutes." Lady Margaret said as she took her white gloves off. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long on me."

"Of course not," I answered I wasn't about to tell her I had been waiting here for two hours.

The rest of the evening went rather well. I learned quite a lot about Roy and his family over the past hour and a half we sat there talking. Roy had a younger brother named Edward who was two years younger than he. Roy grew up in Scotland most of his life had wanted to be a Captain in the army most of his life.

His family originated from England then moved to Scotland when the 1900's began. His father Jack was a Captain in the army, but was killed during a battle when Roy was a boy.

The Cronin's weren't always as rich as they are now. When his mother and father were first married all they had was a roof over their heads and lived day to day on money Jack would get taking newspapers to local business. Soon after Jack began work at an office building and soon was bring more money home then he knew what to do with.

As the hour went on I had learned so much about his family that I couldn't wait to marry Roy. Before long the sun was set and the street lights were lit. Saying our goodbyes I began my way home with a smile on my face. I could just tell that from now on it was going to be different, very different.

**A/N: I've always wondered what it would have been like if Myra had never seen Roy's name in the paper and they lived happily. What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2:Visiting Roy

Chapter 2: Visiting Roy

Stepping into the small apartment that Kitty and I rented I turned on the light. I jumped at the site of Kitty sitting in the dark.

"You scared me." I said taking off my coat. "Did I I'm sorry. How did things go with Roy's mother?"

At the sound of his name I just wanted to burst with happiness. "Oh Kitty, things just went wonderful. I never thought it would turn out this well."

"Aren't you going to tell me? Or do I have to guess?" Kitty asked as she got up and came over to me. I could tell by the look upon her face she wanted to know everything.

"I learned so much about Roy it was almost as If I couldn't take it all in, in just one sitting."

"At the rate your going I'm not going to get any of it." Kitty said with a laugh as she could tell I was so happy it was hard to contain myself.

Grabbing Kitty's arms I lowered her into a nearby chair. "I learned that he has a younger brother. His family came from Scotland. They just seem like the nicest people. Did I mention he had a young brother?" I questioned not remembering what I had said. I felt as if I had been going on and on without stopping or to even think really what I was saying.

"Yes you mentioned that already." Kitty said as she went to get up. Taking her arms again I began talking at the speed of light. I just couldn't help it I was so happy. "I'm glad you had a nice time. When do you think you will see her again?"

"Probably when Roy comes home from the war, oh I do hope it's not too much longer." I said as so many things were going through my mind. However, unknowing to me the war would last another few years.

Weeks would pass and I would get a new letter from Roy. He seemed to be in great spirits every time I heard from him, but one day I received a letter telling me that he had lost his identification tag, but that he was in a local hospital being treated for a broken leg.

Oh how dreadful I thought as I sat in my window seat reading the letter over and over again. But the good thing was he was safe and sound in a nearby Hospital not far from here. Getting up I decided I would go to the hospital to see him. Getting my coat and hat on I headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kitty asked as she came from the kitchen.

"I'm going to go see Roy he's in a local hospital and I've just got to see him." I say going to open the door.

"Myra, you can't it's storming for one thing and the way air raids have been over the past few days it's just not safe." Kitty tells me as I stand frozen with my hand on the cold door knob.

"I've just got to see him" with that I was out the door. As I was going down the stairs I could hear Kitty calling my name. I headed out the door. Standing on the curb I called for a taxi. Getting in I hoped this was the right thing to do. I did miss Roy something awful, but should I have waited?

Looking out the rainy window I did my best to stay calm. Messing with my hands I began to get worried that something would happen before I got there. Hearing the sirens go off I feared the worst. "What's going on?" I asked the cab driver as we were just blocks away from the hospital.

"An air raid Mama." The man told me as I could feel my heart jump. Parking the car we made our way to the underground. I stayed close to him hoping the attack would be over soon. Looking around I could remember meeting Roy here and talking with him. It seemed so long ago and yet it really wasn't that long ago at all really. Before long the air raid was over and we were on our way.

Pulling up to the hospital I paid and thanked the driver. Walking through the doors I saw soldiers left and right. Oh I hoped Roy was alright and doing well. "Excuse me, but could you tell me where I would find Roy Cronin?" I asked a nurse sitting at the front desk.

"Certainly miss," the nurse said with a smile and began looking through files. I began to get nerves as I stood there. What if Roy wasn't there? What if he was worse off then what he said he was? What if- No, I refused to think of such a thing. Finally the nurse looked back up. "He is on the second floor in ward C in room 214."

"Thank you so much," I tell the nurse and made my way to the second floor. Walking down hall after hall I finally made it to ward C and found room 214. Knocking a little I heard a voice. It was him oh thank heavens he was alive. Opening the door I saw Roy laying in a hospital bed.

"Oh, Roy," I said coming into the room and getting by his side.

"Myra, what are you doing here?" Roy asked as we embraced each other.

"I just had to see you. When I got your letter that you were in the Hospital I had to come right away." I said.

"That makes the second happy face I've seen in a while." Smiling back at me, I had missed him so very much.

I began to get a little teary-eyed at seeing him. I wasn't just looking at him, but I was talking to him. It seemed as if in a dream. "Darling you must cry. I'm alive and kicking. How did the meeting with mother go?" handing me a tissue.

Drying my eyes I took a deep breath and spoke. "It went well. We talked about you, your family and when you were going to be back."

"Glad you two had such a great time. As for the war being over, I'm afraid it won't be over for quite some time. But my uncle did say that depending on how bad my leg was if I would be getting out of the war early or not." That put joy in my heart and a smile to my face. I did hope he could stay here. We could get married right away and forget the war ever excised. "By the look on your face I'm guessing you would like that." I didn't know what to say. My face showed every action I was thinking. I was speechless.

Before I knew it the sun was setting the street lights were coming on. "Visiting hours are over miss." A nurse called from the door.

"Oh, alright," I said as I felt a little sorrow fill my heart. I just arrived and now I had to leave. "I will come visit tomorrow" I said getting up from my seat.

"Better make it Friday; the doctor says I need to res for a little while." Roy tells me as the nurse hands him some medicine. Giving him a kiss I left the hospital with happiness filling my heart and smile on my face. Roy was alright and well and soon we would marry. How I couldn't wait for that moment.

**A/N: Sorry for a late update. I'm getting ready to leave for college in a few minutes. let me know what you think:) **


End file.
